Akuseru Maid Tai
by Roxas-13-Nobody
Summary: Como reaccionariais si de repente recibieseis en herencia una casa de sirvients? Y si alguien realmente especial aguardase alli?Capi2UP!Akuroku XDDD
1. Chapter 1

Bueno...aquí vuelvo con otro fanfic de Kingdom Hearts loco, loco XDDDDDDDD Es un universo alterno!  
Sus personajes no son mios, desde luego...pero ojalá. Este fic es una especie de fusión y contiene la risa facil (ireis observando que enseguida las situaciones comicas podrán o se irán sucediendo) Es de tematica Maid, bastante común XDDDDD. Espero que os guste y me dejeis review :333

Pueden aparecer: AkuRoku (seguramente XD), XemSai, MarLarx, Soriku...y otras.

**Akuseru Maid Tai**

**Capítulo 1 **

El joven hacía dos días que había recibido una noticia terrible: Su abuelo acababa de fallecer. Le había dejado al cargo de su ENORME mansión (era un abuelito rico), con lo que el joven tuvo que ponerse en camino. Dos días de camino en tren.

Al llegar a la mansión el chico se quedó boquiabierto: Tres, no, cuatro edificios se alzaban ante él de forma majestuosa, rodeados de enormes jardines y preciosas fuentes.

El joven no supo como reaccionar bien. Todo eso le pertenecía?? Su abuelo había sido tan rico??  
Porque, debemos aclarar, que el joven que aquí veis se independizó de la familia al cumplir los diecisiete años (ahora tiene unos 23) y nunca había sabido demasiado sobre ellos. Por eso le sorprendió tanto descubrirse único heredero de la fortuna del abuelo. Se alborotó el cabello desconcertado.  
Comenzó a caminar por la línia de bladosas que llevaba a la casa principal pero se detuvo ante una de las fuentes para mirarse bien. Llevaba el rojo cabello alborotado, casi imposible de peinar y sus ojos verdes brillaban de emoción e incredulidad. Se tocó con cuidado las mejillas. LLevaba una marca en cada una, fruto de alguna pelea callejera años atrás. Su ropa tampoco parecía de alguien que acababa de ser rico. Suspiró y continuó caminado.

Al llegar a la entrada se quedó de piedra. Allí le estaba esperando su tío, el hermano de su madre...Marluxia. Le miraba de arriba a abajo con cara de no estar muy complacido ante su presencia. Se echó hacia atrás el cabello rosáceo y saludó a su sobrino.

-Vaya, sí que ha pasado el tiempo, no, Axel? Estaba convencido que a estas alturas ya estarías muerto o algo por el estilo.-aquello pretendía ser un saludo cortés. Axel miró a su tío con ganas de asesinarlo. Pero en lugar de eso se dirigió al regente, un joven algo más joven que él, de mirada seria de ojos verdosos y cabello largo y plateado por los hombros. Éste lo miró con respeto y le saludó con una reverencia.-Bienvenido, le estábamos esperando. Mi nombre es Riku.

Comenzaron a enseñarle las casas de la mansión mientras el regente le explicaba todo lo que debía saber sobre su abuelo y su nuevo hogar.

-Debe de saber que ésta no es una mansión normal y corriente. Al ser tan sumamente enorme, su abuelo contrató a un gran número de asistentes...

-Transformando la mansión en una casa de sirvientes-aclaró Marluxia.

Axel se quedó de piedra.-Has dicho...casa de sirvientes?-su imaginación, peligrosa para alguien de su edad y preferencias comenzó a volar...pero volvió al mencionar Marluxia:-Sí, y también las hay mujeres, sobrinito.

A Axel le cayó una gotita por la nuca.

En ese momento comenzaron a aparecer sirvientes por doquier, sumamente encantados y encantadas de recibir al nuevo amo.

-Le serviremos en todo lo que desee!!-dijeron a coro, cosa que provocó un derrame sanguíneo-nasal en el pobre pelirrojo que casi lo deja roto en el suelo.

Marluxia lo miró con cara de ''no aguantarás ni dos días aquí'' y sonrió pérfidamente.

Axel se incorporó como pudo y les saludó, sonriendo de forma amable. Pero se fijó en que uno de ellos no le sonreía y ni siquiera se había acercado. Era más, se atrevía a pensar que no había participado en el grito colectivo. El muchacho en cuestión era algo pequeño, rubio de ojos azules y vestía, al igual que casi todos con el uniforme y el delantal, solo que el suyo era de color azul. El niño se giró con mirada fría y se metió dentro de la casa. La gran mayoria de sirvientes se había quedado mirando la situación y sonrieron con circunstancia.

-Él es Roxas. Es de los más antiguos aquí y uno de los más allegados a su difunto abuelo.-explicó Marluxia, que disfrutaba con la escena.  
Axel se extrañó:-Pero si es muy joven...cómo puede ser de los más antiguos?

-Se crió aquí desde que nació. Sus padres trabajaban aquí.

-Anda...-Axel pareció comprender.

Riku le acompañó a sus nuevos aposentos, en dónde un tropel de maids discutían entre ellos/as para ver quién le ayudaba a acomodarse. ''esto es demasiado para ellos''pensó Riku''es la primera vez que tienen que servir a alguien atractivo'' supiró y puso orden designando a dos chicas y un chico. Ellas se llamaban Olette y Hanabi y vestían de rojo una, de azul la otra y el chico se llamaba Sora y vestía de verde claro.

Más tarde fue a observar e intentar conocer a todos los habitantes (sirvientes/as) de la mansión.  
Se encontró de cara con Roxas que, al intentar saludarle, pasó a su lado como si no le hubiese visto, dejándole con un palmo de narices.

-...me parece...que no te caigo muy bien...-murmuró Axel, observando cómo el joven desaparecía tras la esquina.-No sé por qué...

Sora le presentaba, pacientemente, uno a uno a los sirventes y sirvientas. Habían jardineros y jardineras, limpiadores/as, cocineras, los que se encargaban del establo...cientos de personas, todos jovencitos y jovencitas.  
Axel le preguntó a Sora si por casualidad sabía si Roxas era así de frío con todo el mundo. El joven de cabello castaño negó con la cabeza.  
-Verás...para Roxas su abuelo era su única familia. Probablemente pensará que usted ha venido para suplantarlo o algo así. Y tiene un genio terrible.-se levantó la manga del vestido-Esto me lo hizo cuando éramos pequeños.

Axel se quedó sorprendido.-además-añadió Sora.-No suele hablar mucho con los demás. Siempre suele estar solo...

El pelirrojo se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho Sora. -Muy bien! Pues me haré amigo suyo!!-se autodeclaró:-Y quien sabe si algo más- se ruborizó.

Tras varios intentos de abordaje al rubio, éste se le encaró con el rostro crispado:-Oigame muy bien, porque no lo repetiré: No me gusta, me cayó mal desde que llegó con sus aires de superioridad y su arrogancia y no puedo soportar cómo va mirándonos!! Es usted un pervertido! Buenos días.-dicho eso, se marchó a la cocina con la cabeza muy digna. Axel se quedó (de nuevo) con un palmo de narices.

-...Creo que ya entiendo lo que le pasa...

Roxas, completamente encendido, mientras cocinaba se cortó. Allí, una de sus pocas amigas lo curó y le recomendó que se tranquilizase. Que no juzgara mal al nuevo joven amo... pero Roxas se enfadó con ella y se dirigió a hacer otras tareas. Ella se lo quedó mirando pensativa.

Tras pasar varios días aprendiendo (de la mano de su tío) cómo dirigir el lugar, Axel tuvo una idea.

Esperó a que el joven rubio terminase de ordenar el salón y se acercó a él. Roxas lo miró interrogativamente pero sin fiarse un pelo.  
-Escucha, Roxas...qué te parecería si hablase con mi tío y los demás y os cambiasemos los uniformes?

La mirada de Roxas en aquél momento pareció romper las paredes. Giró la cabeza:-Los uniformes no tienen nada de malo, lo que pone de los nervios es que vayas echando la baba cada vez que pasas cerca de nosotros. Nos cuesta mucho limpiar todo el suelo, sabes?-dijo, con cierto aire de burla. Axel no pudo evitar sonreir. Lo acorraló cerca de la pared y puso sus brazos en la misma para que no pudiese escapar:-Si eso es lo que te molesta, bien podrías ir sin el uniforme...-susurró con el rostro muy cercano al suyo. Roxas lo miró inquieto. Sonrió de manera muy provocadora:-Acaso eso es...una orden, mi amo?-preguntó. Axel se puso muy a tono y tragó saliva. Pero antes de poder responder nada:  
-Eso te gustaría, eh PERVERTIDO!?-Roxas le dió tal patada en donde suena que el pelirrojo tuvo que agarrarse para no caer al suelo, viendolo todo de lucecitas y estreliitas. Roxas se escabulló y se alejó unos pasos.-Puedo hablar con el gerente. Que seas el amo no significa que puedas hacer todo lo que te plazca.-dicho eso, se marchó muy indignado.

Otras sirvientas que pasaban por ahí y vieron la escena se tapaban la boca con las manos y corrieron a ayudar al pelirrojo.

''Dios!! que sexy es este chiquillo!''pensó, aún agarrandose su parte dolida del cuerpo. ''Tengo que conseguir que me acepte...como sea!''

Mientras, varias de las chicas reprendían a Roxas de forma ofensiva e indignadas: -Cómo puedes ser así? No ves que le molas mucho? Cómo puedes rechazarle de ese modo? Ya quisieramos muchas...

-Si a vosotras os parece bien que os vayan desnudando (y quién sabe que más) con la mirada cada vez que pasáis por su lado, allá vosotras-se giró a los chicos-Por vosotros también va. Ese tío no me quiere.-decidió, impasible. Ellas se quedaron mirandole enfadadas.

Mientras, Marluxia pensaba cómo arrebatarle a su sobrino el poder sobre ese lugar. Su gran sueño, lo aclararemos aquí, era conseguir montar un harén con todas jovencitas maids del lugar. Dejando a un lado sus perversiones...

Al pasar varias semanas, Axel no había vuelto a mencionar el tema a Roxas, y poco a poco dejaba de ser tan frío con él (eran imaginaciones suyas u.u)

Roxas, por su parte, había comenzado a pensar en el pelirrojo de un modo más subjetivo. Pero aún seguía siendo muy frío con él. Algo en su interior le decía que no lo gustaba. No lo podía evitar.

Así, fue pasando el tiempo.

Fin capi 1

---------------------------------------

**Nee acabé el primer capítulo XDDDD  
No sé, siempre he dibujado algún que otro Roxas vestidito de Maid XD  
Y hace relativamente poco me puse a ver el anime de Mahoromatic (lo adoro) y el de Hanaukyo Maid Tai XD  
Pobre Axel XDDDDD lo va a pasar bastante mal!  
Nos leemos en el Capitulo 2!  
Opiniones, amenazas y cartas bomba en los reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

A los que se hayan reido con el primer capitulo...Gracias -w- Que Roxas es un borde? ya lo se...pero todo a su tiempo...

**Capítulo 2**

Al mes de llegar a la mansión, Axel había conseguido hacerse amigo de Sora y del Regente, Riku. Cada día, sin faltar, preguntaba a Roxas si le apetecía hacer cualquier cosa. Cada día recibía la misma respuesta.  
El chico solía mirarlo con muy malos ojos. Hasta que un día Axel decidió dejar de insistirle.

-Está bien...-le dijo- tú ganas. Dejaré de atosigarte. A partir de hoy no notarás más que estoy aquí.-dichas esas palabras, se marchó a su habitación, dejando a Roxas algo traspuesto.

''Mejor!!!''pensó, casi gritándolo y le sacó la lengua aunque ya no estuviese. ''Qué se piensa? que porque sea su sirviente soy un juguete o qué? Pues va listo!''

-Si piensa que me va a dar miedo o pena con esa amenaza...-comenzó a murmurar, caminando por el pasillo con la cabeza gacha y gesto de enfado, pero de repente se detuvo. Por su rostro habían comenzado a caer...-Lágrimas? -se llevó una mano a las mejillas. ''Porqué estoy llorando? Si me alegro de que ese imbecil me deje en paz...entonces, por qué?''

-Roxas? Estás llorando?-la voz que le llamó en ese momento fue dulce y pausada. Él intentó secarse lo mejor que pudo la cara y se giró para ver a Olette allá a su lado. El joven negó con la cabeza y sonrió.-Yo? cuando me has visto a mí llorar, Olette?

La chica negó con la cabeza.-Tienes los ojos enrojecidos...

-Ah, eso? He estado ayudando en la cocina...-mintió el rubio. Olette le cogió de la mano. -Acompáñame...

Fueron al despacho del abuelo de Axel. Relucía de lo limpio que estaba, como si aún lo habitase alguien. Eso a Roxas le dolió. Al girarse, Olette ya no estaba. Se había quedado solo en aquella habitación que le traía tantos recuerdos. Miró con tristeza el retrato del anciano. Axel, que pasba por allí en ese momento, al ir a entrar se detuvo y se quedó tras la puerta, mirando a Roxas con curiosidad. El chico no notó su presencia. Suspiró y se fijó en una foto que había en la mesa del despacho. La cogió con los ojos llorosos.-Abuelo...-murmuró con tristeza, mirando la foto. En ella estaban...

[Flashback:_ Un hombre ya mayor, pero elegante, se hallaba sentado en su sillón de cuero con un dulce niño rubio, de no más de cinco años, sobre su rodilla derecha. Ambos miraban una foto y parecía que estuvieran teniendo una charla.__ Los ojos azules del niño observaban con atención la fotografía._

_-Ne, abuelito...quién és este niño?-preguntó, señalando a un muchacho pelirroo que estaba junto al anciando en la foto._

_-Él es mi nieto, Roxas. Y le quiero muchísimo...es muy buen chico._

_El pequeño Roxas miró al chico de la foto:-__Porqué nunca viene a verte, abuelito?_

_-Sus padres no se llevan muy bien conmigo y no suelen venir a menudo._

_-Y él te quiere mucho abuelito?_

_El hombre que quedó pensativo:-Sabes? desde que tú naciste, ha venido tres veces. La primera el día de tu nacimiento, la segunda lo trajeron sus padres a pasar unos días y la tercera fue hace unos años, en los que se escapó y vino solo. Siempre que venía estaba junto a mí, cogido de la mano. Es muy cariñoso pero como en su casa no le muestran afecto...sabes qué me dijo un día?_

_Roxas parpadeó interesado._

_-''Te quiero, abuelo, te quiero mucho.''_

_Roxas miró al chico de la foto:-Si te quiere tanto, por qué no se escapa más y viene?-parecía estar enfadandose._

_-Cuando me dijo aquello me hizo muy feliz... ya te he dicho que es un chico muy bueno. Las veces que ha venido ha jugado contigo, sabes?_

_Roxas negó con la cabeza:-Yo no recuerdo eso!_

_El hombre rió:-Eres muy pequeño...algún día entenderás porqué quiero tanto a mi nieto. Ya lo verás..._

_-Yo no quiero conocerle-se cruzó de brazos, testarudo. El abuelo le dió un besito en la frente.-Seguro que cuando crezcáis, si os encontrais de nuevo, os haréis muy amigos. Por lo menos, eso me complacería mucho. Me haría muy feliz._

_Roxas miró al abuelo llorando.  
-Como se llama, abuelito?_

_-Axel..._

[Fin del Flashback

Roxas miró la foto con lágrimas en los ojos. ''Grandes amigos...sí, claro...me parece que no sabe qué clase de nieto ha tenido...''pensó, y dejó la foto en la mesa. En ella estaban él sobre las rodillas del abuelo, cuando no tenía ni dos años, y a su lado se encontraba Axel. -Si tanto quería a su abuelo podría haber estado aquí por lo menos en su último momento.-al decir eso apretó los puños con tanta furia que comenzaron a sangrarle las palmas.-Como...le odio!!-gritó, rompiendo a llorar sobre la mesa del despacho. Notó algo a su espalda y al girarse vió al pelirrojo que cogía la foto con el rostro muy serio. -No recordaba que nos hubiesemos visto antes...-murmuró.-Pero el de esta foto eres tú, sin duda.-miró a Roxas, que le había girado la cara. La idea de que le estuviera viendo tan humillado, tan vulnerable, le corroía por dentro. Se mordió el labio y miró a Axel. Se quedó anonanado. La mirada que le echaba el pelirrojo en ese momento era tan dulce y cálida...bajó la cabeza.

-Porqué? Porqué, por más que te rechazo...por más que te digo que te odio...por qué sigues acosándome?-le preguntó. Axel no respondió, pero sonrió. Y entonces hizo algo que Roxas no podría olvidar jamás aunque quisiese: se agachó hasta estar a su altura y le besó en los labios. Al principio Roxas, sorprendido, intentó zafarse pero la presión del joven pelirrojo era muy fuerte y fue cayendo lentamente. Entonces se dió cuenta de nuevo de qué pasaba y le mordió la lengua con fuerza para acto seguido propinarle un fuerte tortazo. Axel se levantó, llevándose las manos a los lugares dolidos (lease boca y mejilla esta vez). Roxas estaba mal sentado, con la ropa medio caída y temblando fuertemente. Estaba tan indignado...las lágrimas volvieron a su rostro, completamente sonrojado por la impotencia y la falta de aire. Se levantó y le dio un fuerte empujón antes de salir corriendo con la cabeja muy gacha.

''Qué asco de tío, qué asco de tío!!Cómo se ha atrevido? Cómo me ha hecho esto???'' ahora sus pensamiento iban a la velocidad del sonido, confundiéndole. Pasó corriendo al lado de Sora, que se lo quedó mirando muy sorprendido. Se tropezó y cayó al suelo. No se movió, llorando en silencio con la cabeza entre los brazos, humillado, impotente, indignado. Sora se acercó a él lentamente. Pero antes de llegar a é tuvo que detenerse. Hizo una reverencia ante el hombre que acababa de aparecer ante Roxas. El hombre miró a Roxas, que seguía en el suelo sin percatarse de nada de su alrededor, y luego miró a Sora. -Marchate a las cocinas y lleva una taza de té y otra de tila al salón principal.-le ordenó. Sora revenenció antes de marcharse-Sí señor Marluxia.

Después de irse Sora, Marluxia se agachó y tocó con suavidad el hombro de Roxas, que levantó la cabeza como un resorte, alterado. Se quedó mirando al hombre algo confuso, hipando y respirando con rapidez.

-Qué te ha pasado?-preguntó él con serenidad. -No es nada normal en tí verte así. Ven, levantate..-dijo, ayudándole a ponerse en pie. Roxas no dijo nada. No quería contar nada.

Marluxia condujo a Roxas al salón principal, dónde le dejó sentarse en el sillón más cómodo y él se entó al lado. Le entregó la taza de tila que Sora había traido.

Roxas se la tomó, sin dejar de mirar con respeto al adulto. Era algo muy raro que el tío de Axel se mostrase así con nadie.   
-Bien...explicame qué te ha pasado.-pidió de nuevo. Roxas tomó aliento y comenzó a explicarle. Pero no le contó lo ocurrido, sino que, al entrar en el despacho el antiguo amo, le dio un arrebato de melancolía. Marluxia asintió con la cabeza, pero no le dijo que no le creía. Roxas jamás había mentido y no sabía hacerlo. Se levantó del asiento. -Bien, Roxas, por el día de hoy ya has terminado tu jornada, puedes retirate a descansar o hacer lo que te plazca.-declaró.

Su mente había conseguido asimilar algo que le sería muy provechoso...había descubierto el punto débil de su sobrino. No podía dejar escapar esa oportunidad...

Se dirigió a saludar al ama de llaves, una mujer muy hermosa de carácter muy frío y potente. Ella le recibió con un puñetazo.

-Ay...-murmuró desde el suelo-Buenas tardes Larxene, querida mia...-murmuró, a lo que ella le dirigió una mirada de hielo.

-Desde cuando soy tu amada?-discrepó, y continuó con sus quehaceres (lease pintarse las uñas). Él decidió retirarse por el momento, cada vez más enloquecido por la chica.

Axel estaba en el jardín de la casa principal, con la mirada perdida. Le sabía muy mal haber hecho aquello. Fue un impulso. También resonaban en su interior las palabras del niño. Sí, algo sí que había querido a su abuelo. De pequeño, mucho. Había sido la única persona que le había comprendído. Suspiró. Intentaría aclarar el asunto con el rubio más tarde.

De repente, al acercarse a la sala de astronomía, se quedó de piedra...no podía creer lo que veía. Y se acercó.

Fin capi 2

----------------------------

**Nyooooo esto ya va tomando forma XDDDDD  
Bueno...como no he tenido reviews, no tengo comentarios que responder (se hunde) w en fin...  
Un beso!**


End file.
